Some embodiments herein relate generally to toy water guns with a pump and a fluid reservoir.
Known toy water guns are available in various sizes and configurations, and can include various features. Such toy water guns can include various mechanical designs for propelling a liquid through a nozzle. For example, some known toy water guns can include a squeeze bulb, a trigger pump, an air pressurized reservoir, a motorized piston, a peristaltic pump, and/or the like. Often known toy water guns include an internal reservoir and/or a reservoir that is integrally coupled to the toy water gun. In use, the reservoir is filled by an external water source and propelled though a nozzle via a pump mechanism described above. Toy water guns including a peristaltic pump typically dispense of all the water contained in the reservoir quickly and, as such, the user must refill the reservoir to continue to shoot water from the toy gun. Refilling the toy water gun can take time and prevent the user from actively participating in a game, such as a toy water gun fight.
Thus, a need exists for a toy water gun that includes a pump and a valve enabling the use of the toy water gun with an internal reservoir and an external reservoir.